


Dear Viggo 3,

by sagaluthien



Series: Angel Letters [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, type:letter_story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando had to reply to Viggo's -Angel Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Viggo 3,

**Author's Note:**

> **For your knowledge:** In this there is more than friendship between Orlando and Viggo, but as both has their own carriers they can't always be at the same place. This leads to that they send letters to each other.
> 
> First letter is written by Viggo, [To my Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317528) Orlando's reply is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317530),  
> Second letter from Viggo, [Dear Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317531) Orlando's reply [Dear Viggo 1,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317537)  
> Third letter from Viggo [Not For Angels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317539), Orlando's reply [ Dear Viggo 2,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317541)  
> Fourth letter from Viggo, [Angel Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317545)

Dear Viggo,

If I am your Angel, what would I call you? After a reply like yours on my previous letter…

You are a God. Even if you aren't a God in the literary sense… you are that for me. A God that will not be forgotten and will have my trust for as long as that is possible.

After reading, following the instructions, and then letting my potent imaginary take over, made me to very much to get into the shower. I think I still have not cooled off enough, though I didn't want you to wait too long… then you will be home before you ever get this.

I tried to really remember exactly how many days it is since we did see each other. Is it fifty? Give or take. But whose concern is it? What we do know is there is not many days left until we finally can see each other again.

Do we stand there with all we so much expressed? I can't say what is in your mind, only what's in mine. I would stand there. I love you. I will not stop. As I hope to mention before, I will stand there with you... in all weather. I could easily give that promise, especially as no one else has given me the feelings that you do.

Ta thenin, gen melin.

Orlando

 

[Ta thenin, gen melin. That’s right, I love you]

**Author's Note:**

> Next will be Greeting My Angel Prince


End file.
